His black heart
by bloom's violet
Summary: Oneshot. Prequel to fic with same title. Sesshoumaru disapproves of his half brother's choice of mate,a human,Kagome.He meets her adopted sis Rin, who will make him remember her for the rest of his life. Will she make his black heart feel?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I am a great fan of Sessh/Rin but is my first fanfic on them! I've been toying with this idea for a long time but really got busy with exams, the other Inu/Kag fic and one shot bug that has bitten me quite hard! So finally, here is a one shot for Sessh and Rin, which is actually a prequel to a full fledged fic I will be writing. If you like this, then sure add this to your alert list so you can read it once I post my first chapter.

* * *

**His black heart**

* * *

Kagura sighed in pleasure as she braced her hands against Sesshoumaru's naked chest, her head cushioned by them. She was reveling after that climax; in fact series of climax, of careful loving Sesshoumaru had shown her. He was gentle to her nowadays.

"Are you happy?" She asked, ever so lightly rubbing against him. She felt a deep rumble in his chest and she looked at him, smile in her eyes yet her lips, a definite line. She saw a slight crinkle in his eyes and knew there was slight amusement in his eyes.

His hands drifted to her belly and he spread his fingers, his palm feeling the life growing inside her. No, he didn't feel happy. Those were human emotions and it was beneath him. What he felt was a grim satisfaction of being one step ahead of his great father.

He was son of InuTaisho, the big business magnate, a well established and powerful dog demon. He would have had all the glory if only he hadn't made the mistake of taking a human for a wife after Sesshoumaru's mother's death. Even if it was a good five years later!

But Sesshoumaru was careful not to make that mistake. He steered away from humans; they were so weak and fragile, greedy and grabbing. And selfish too. He had yet to meet a so called 'human' among them. They considered themselves God's greatest creations. His lips twisted in derision.

Not that he ever showed his intimate feelings. Their exact hypocritical nature had made them the dominant species of the earth. He was careful to school his feelings and the fact there were hanyous and humans in his company proved that fact. He had adapted to the times but the aversion toward humans was still there, deep inside him.

He had Kagura, the perfect woman, a wind demon, pure blooded demon! She was from a very influential family and he would make her his wife soon, now that she was pregnant with his pup. An heir to the West Empire. His son.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He felt Kagura's expectant gaze on him and grunted a non-committal response.

Kagura frowned. In all the time she'd known him, he spoke little, when necessary. Of course, sex was explosive; it went with taiyoukai's image. He was a magnificent creature, tall, dangerously handsome and a lean, well toned body. He never showed any emotion but if you cared enough to look into his eyes, really knew him, which consisted a very few you could count; it might just show what he felt.

It was the controlled power, leashed sexual magnetism that attracted many women, demons and humans alike, toward him. That earned an awed respect from men.

And as for Kagura, she called it sheer A.M. Animal Magnetism. He was wild beneath that cold, disciplined exterior.

But before she could voice her feelings, Sesshoumaru started to speak!

"It makes this Sesshoumaru proud, Kagura, for you will give me a son. Heir to everything I own. This Sesshoumaru shall make you very happy indeed." He said, in the same cold voice, devoid of emotions and Kagura frowned even more.

"What if it is going to be a daughter?" She asked, forcing cheerful tone.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and the look chilled her to the bone.

"It will be a son." He declared and Kagura had to smile, her eyes downcast.

She didn't want this. She wanted more from him. Love and affection. What was she to him? The sex was great and but she couldn't help feeling that she was a blue blooded demon, just a perfect womb to create a perfect son.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed and he got up to reach it. Kagura plopped down on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

Okay, she really wished it was a girl! Just to spite him!

Someday, someone should teach him a lesson; she mused and clenched her fists. She thought she would be the one, what with being a wind demon and daughter of the big, dark and dangerous Naraku, but no! It had right back at her face; she was the one who fell even faster than a pack of cards for him, loving him in her own way!

"Connect me to her, right now!" Sesshoumaru said and Kagura looked up. His voice had grown colder. Was it a 'her' he wanted to speak to?

Sesshoumaru looked at his side and that was a sign he'd be gone. Kagura but her lips and she wanted to shout at him. He couldn't even look at her and say he'd be gone for a while! But she noticed a sense of tension, anger even in his slightly taut frame.

She acted as if she were fixing a drink and tried to listen.

"This is Sesshoumaru West. Higurashi?" He asked in a cold authoritative voice.

On the other end, a boy spoke.

"Yes. Higurashi residence. Whom do you want to speak to?" The boy asked and Sesshoumaru was irritated. Was there another Higurashi, beside the slut that had ensnared his hanyou brother, further polluting the blood line! Her name was Kagome and there was another, R.Higurashi, who was helping the 'much in love couple', whom he had to show his place! Another grabbing human, no doubt!

"R. Higurashi." He replied in the same emotionless tone, although he was a little pissed at answering questions. People answered him not he unless it was a press conference or a board meeting!

"R.Higurashi? Sorry, not available. If you leave your number..." The boy was rambling when Sesshoumaru got another message from his P.A. Which used to Kagome Higurashi. Ever since her engagement had been announced, she'd stopped working for Sesshoumaru, of course, he'd fired her.

He had pulled many strings to stop this ridiculous charade but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed together, thanks to this mysterious R.Higurashi.

Now, he was putting up with the seventh temp in three months since Kagome had walked out of his room, with her tear filled eyes. She had been one of the best workers he'd had, he admitted grudgingly. But of course, even if she didn't know herself, he knew she was not ordinary and so did Inuyasha. She was a miko with her powers still dormant. By the way she was, he also knew she didn't even know of her powers!

"Yes?" He asked and the news that she gave him made him jump out of his sitting posture and start wearing clothes.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked, she was herself dressed in a leggings and a loose shirt. Classy, yet comfortable.

"To meet the elusive Higurashi." He said as he walked past her to the door.

Kagura's brows rose as she assessed this answer. Higurashi?

The beast, Sesshoumaru, had slandered poor Kagome yesterday. She remembered it. Inuyasha had had a business call suddenly and had to leave to attend to it. Kagura knew it was all Sesshoumaru's game. And then, he'd wounded the cheery little scrap of a woman and shred her.

All with his cold words and emotionless face. Kagome had tried to bear it all but she put up a brave facade before trying to give him back as good as she got. But against Sesshoumaru...it was hopeless. Kagura had seriously started to reconsider her relation with Sesshoumaru yesterday. If only he hadn't made love to her that night. It had been...assertive! That she belonged to him along with the life that was growing inside her.

And now, the other Higurashi was here. Kagura almost ran after Sesshoumaru despite her clothing!

* * *

Sesshoumaru went down and found the cafe where he was supposed to meet this R.Higurashi.

He swept his eyes all over the café and his mouth tightened. And as if drawn to a magnet like an iron filing, his eyes went back and rested on a girl, no more than twenty sipping coffee, her hair so short that you would mistake her for a boy if it weren't for the wisps that fell on her cheeks that made that style...somehow feminine. She had a determined look on her face and she had a bag near her that had logo of some University. She was dressed in casual jean and her top was white with flowery patterns and it had a transparent neckline. To his dismay, he found his eyes lingering on her face and looking once over, briefly resting on the area below her neckline that promised to show but actually didn't.

Then her eyes swung to him and he saw her take a sharp breath. Her eyes widened and some sort of recognition dawned. There was no mistaking the teenage fascination but it was gone after a few seconds that made the sparking interest a shadow of doubt. He didn't even want to analyze his feelings. She got up and walked toward him purposefully.

"Mr. West. I am Rin Higurashi, soon to be sister-in-law of Inuyasha." She said and suddenly her face broke into a dazzling smile that outshone the sun!

* * *

Rin looked at this demon and couldn't help the twist in her stomach. No, scrap that. There were several knots by now. She knew someone was watching her but she was not prepared to see _him_, his eyes so intent on her. And so intimidating. He was undoubtedly, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 'Beautiful' being the keyword here. She came nowhere near him in the looks department, she was sure. She was just over rawed by his sheer sex appeal, even if he seemed to be a perfect example of iceberg in any of the arctic circles!

He was standing there like a beast who was keeping everything under brutal control, hidden under the decorum of fine clothes and class his personality so nicely exuded! And one look at his deep amber eyes, his ling silver mane, his demon marks, she knew this was the man she wanted.

And that had wiped that awed look in her eyes.

She recalled how Kagome had cried, silently though, and she'd worked hard to get it out of her. Then she'd rung Inuyasha and demanded an explanation and fired him anyway because he'd left his fiancée to the...'beast' of a brother! Alone!

There was always a call waiting for her when she used to attend her lectures and it was from the West Company and she'd call back Inuyasha only to find out it wasn't him. And now she knew who wanted to speak to her.

* * *

If he was surprised, he didn't show.

Without any preamble, he said, "Stay away from Inuyasha. You and your grabbing sister."

Rin almost choked at those words. It had been silent, distant, yet menacing and had a threatening undertone. No wonder Kagome had been a mess when she'd come home. Kagome and Souta meant a lot to her, they were her world. She was adopted as a child and since Souta was almost her age, he'd been her best friend and after their mother's death, Kagome had completely replaced their mother with quite an ease. Kagome was more of a mother to both her and Souta.

And then Inuyasha had come, although it was an awkward start, he had finally warmed to the two kids and he doted on them. And to an impressionable nineteen year old like her and Souta, he was easily placed on the 'male figure' aka father pedestal easily.

And she found it funny when he referred to her as 'pup' but now it warmed her all the way to her toes!

It was only yesterday that she'd shouted at him even when Souta had been mad at her for that.

"Well, I am elder to you by two weeks and don't forget that!" She'd screamed at him too.

All because of this taiyoukai in front of her.

The emotions he brought out from her even if he hadn't been there, overwhelmed her.

"Maybe we could sit and have a decent discussion or argument?" She snapped, her lips frozen in a fixed smile, her voice sugary.

Suddenly, she noticed a very beautiful woman who seemed reluctant but looking at both of them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"That is out of question. This is all I wanted to say. It is beneath me to threaten but I really want your influences removed from my brother's life." He said again, his eyes boring into hers.

"Ha! First of all my sister is not grabbing and selfish, Mr. West. And if you so want us away from your brother, why don't you try keeping him from us?" she shot back, her voice a harsh whisper since they were drawing interested and curious glances their way. The dark haired, scarlet eyed beauty was slowly making toward them. She recognized her alright! Kagura Onigumo, the famous model, Sesshoumaru West's current muse!

"I don't have any say in that half breed's affairs. Although when it concerns my father's legacy and his properties, I have..." He was cut short.

"Half breed? No wonder he has never spoken about you. You just call him your brother when you don't really give a damn about him, do you? Just because he fell in love with an ordinary P.A, not to mention human, you are all worked up, because he seems to be threatening your inetrests! Have you really taken a look at him? He has grown in public eye all of his life and I have seen the indifferent Inuyasha. Now? Do you see how he looks? He is alive for the first time and you are talking about...about money?" She finally raised her voice and Kagura was standing next to him with her eyes shocked to see her.

"Useless human sentiments. There is nothing called love, it is just a sexual itch, hormones and chemicals, really, purely physical. It never is pleasant and it never works between demons and humans." Sesshoumaru said, as if delivering a report on a mundane subject!

She chanced a look at Kagura and felt pity as she saw the pained look on the beautiful face.

"What you mean to say is Kagome is not suitable wife material...no...mother material when it comes to the West family?" She asked and Sesshoumaru's eyes chilled even more.

This scrap of a girl was getting under his nerves like no other ever had!

"Precisely. You seem smarter than your elder sister, girl. So you will see sense and take whatever you want to get out of his life. What is the price for your sister and...if I may ask, yours too?" Sesshoumaru cut in smoothly, his voice ever so steady and deep as he reached for the cheque-book inside his coat.

* * *

Even if he was demon with lightning reflexes, he hadn't anticipated that from a human!

It stung slightly and Kagura gasped beside him as the girl in front of him nursed her hand with which she'd slapped him! Her chocolate brown eyes were brimming with unshed tears and they were spitting fire.

His eyes turned red for a split second and his fingers glowed green with the poison whip when he felt Kagura's restraining hands on his back. It was a reflex action.

"Do you think we are so cheap that you could buy us? Let me tell you, you couldn't afford it! And tell you what? I will dance with you, the best man, as the bridesmaid in their wedding three weeks from now. There is just no way, anything or anyone can stop this wedding from taking place. Not you, not your filthy, stinking money or damned racist thoughts!" She said as she staggered back a little, at her own outburst.

Then she looked at Kagura and managed a brave, wavering smile.

"I pity you, Ma'am! You deserve someone better than Mr. West." She rasped as tears now fell freely and she ran back to the seat, dumping random bills on the table and grabbing her bag. Without another look at Sesshoumaru who was still standing there, she ran from the hotel.

* * *

As soon as Rin was out the hotel, she walked very fast, not knowing where to go!

She found an empty bench in the bus stop and fell over it, badly needing to sit down.

He was such a egotistical man, so arrogant, so...damned prejudiced and infuriating! Did he ever have any feeling? His voice had pretty much remained the same during their exchange.

Price for Kagome's love?

My foot!

This was a marriage made in heaven and Rin would see to it that Kagome had Inuyasha's ring on her finger and his mark on her!

And as for Sesshoumaru...something in her heart ached and she squashed that feeling down. No, she despised him, hated him! She was so terribly afraid after hitting him and she knew she must have stunk of fear! The demons had a way of smelling emotions and she knew he'd smelt it, his veiled anger was so frightening than any other's she'd ever seen. His eyes had been red for a split second, his claws green...she thought she was going to die.

Now she knew how Kagome must have felt and she'd endured it for couple of hours! She'd lasted a mere couple of minutes! She was trembling and she hugged herself and rocked back and forth, uncaring of the undue attention she was getting form the onlookers.

Her palm was still sizzling from that brief contact. His jaw was strong and she'd felt the rough stub against her skin that had almost burnt her!

A meeting with that man was so much of a strain on anyone's mental and emotional equilibrium. Okay, physical too. No wonder, Inuyasha ever talked about him. And Kagura...well, that was none of her business at all!

But she couldn't easily dismiss the intense rage that had consumed her yesterday night when Kagome had broken down telling everything and Rin had felt pure rage at this ex-boss of her sister. She'd seen his face a couple of times in the newspaper and T.V and always thought that Inuyasha and he looked alike.

But she knew Inuyasha was nothing like the cold bastard she'd met just now.

Rin gasped!

Goodness! She never used expletives and she scolded herself. Even Souta had been stunned at her outburst when she'd called up Inuyasha and riddled him with her words. This was a side that they'd never seen.

And she was too much strained to even think about the intense awareness she sensed the moment his eyes were on her. Some sort of tension.

This was something she'd never encountered!

Even to Rin, it was shocking. And all because of that demon! Yes, if there were demons like him, humans were better off without them! It was ages after Rin finally, seemed to calm down and make it to home.

Inuyasha was waiting for her and held her hands as she sat on the sofa.

"Are you okay now, Rin? Sure you won't kill me?" He asked in his usual high pitched, haughty tone and Rin laughed.

"No. I can't ever stay angry with you, Inu-kun!" she said and he smirked.

"Sesshoumaru agreed to be the best man, the wedding's on!" He said softly, with his typical smirk that made his eyes glint naughtily.

Inuyasha had been always alienated by his half brother. But according to his mother's last wish, Inuyasha had made it a point to include his half brother in critical happening of his life. Although his father and mother had died in an accident when Inuyasha was a mere seven year old, Sesshoumaru had not altogether abandoned him. Simply tossed him into a boarding school, not bothering to attend the annual school meetings or his graduation after that.

Kagome had then come into his life, changed Inuyasha's cynical view. Because it was because of Sesshoumaru that he'd met Kagome. Kagome had made him understand what Sesshoumaru had was plain resentment toward him, and he'd gotten used to it. And it would take a long time to even accept him as a kin by heart! Inuyasha had scoffed at the fact that Sesshoumaru even had a heart. If he had one, it would be black.

Now, Inuyasha's face was a little apprehensive, his smile was fixed and his smirk was drooping.

Rin looked at him and laughed her tension forgotten. Then she hugged him and didn't know why, she started to cry.

Inuyasha was surprised to find that and she clung to him desperately. Kagome came running from the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged helplessly yet held Rin tightly.

"It's okay, Rin...shh..." Inuyasha soothed, feeling awkward as he'd never been in this situation before. Not even with Kagome.

Kagome rubbed Rin's back soothingly wondering what had affected Rin so much.

* * *

Kagura hadn't seen Sesshoumaru at all after that day and she wondered who it could be at this time of the night. She was admiring her dress she would wear to Inuyasha's wedding tomorrow when the bell rang.

She opened the door and gasped with happiness as she found Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Sesshou..."She hadn't been able to complete her greeting when he forced himself on her, his lips crashing down on her cruelly.

He closed the door with a flick of his leg and clawed at her minimal night robe.

As she protested, his kisses became even more violent and she panicked, trying to fight him as he led her to the bedroom. It filled her with dread and his kisses went down her throat.

"Kagura..." He rasped out and she stilled at the shrillness in the voice.

What came after that was painful, his kisses bruising her lips, his caresses drawing blood, his thrusts painful that she cried out, more in agony for fear that he might tear her.

But that didn't stop him, neither did it stop her body from responding to him, trying in vain to accommodate him.

Sesshoumaru just couldn't help himself. After Rin's meeting, he was so furious that he'd wanted to kill someone! So he threw himself at work and boy! Did he work a lot! He couldn't face Kagura after that dirty incident. If she were not there, Rin wouldn't have been alive, he was sure of that. He had agreed to the wedding, accepted the best man's proposal, he just had to carry the damned ring and deliver a short speech and stand by, which he could do. Besides, he knew Inuyasha deserved that much, despite everything.

And by that time, the fury was forgotten and he fell back into the normal routine.

But just the day before the wedding, he'd lost it.

And he couldn't even remember what had happened at Kagura's place except when he'd gotten up, he felt disgusted to let a human influence his emotions. He couldn't face her, so he left as soon as he regained his normal composure.

Kagura woke up to an empty bed and she tried to get up. It was an awful pain in between her legs and she winced, tears threatening to spill. Fear gripped her as she realized that it was because of that human girl who stood against him. She shivered at Sesshoumaru's brutality, because it hadn't been really her last night for him, it was Rin!

She looked at the blood stained sheets and her wounds that were closing up. Then she noticed her dress on the couch and a note on it. She concentrated on the words. It was Sesshoumaru's!

_Meet you there at ten. Last night was uncalled for._

_Let's set a wedding date. Soon._

She closed her eyes and let out a determined breath.

No...she couldn't marry him. He would completely destroy her!

But as she got up from the bed, she felt a piercing pain in her belly and her eyes widened. Blood was oozing, even if it were little from where it shouldn't come from!

She dashed out in haste and into her car. She had to hurry, if she had to save her baby!

* * *

Rin was back to her bouncy, cheerful and bubbly self as she smiled broadly at friends and relatives as she walked the aisle. She smiled at Inuyasha who winked at her and she blushed with a happy pleasure. She was wearing lavender, halter dress in silky satin that had a corset body and it flowed till her ankles. She looked beautiful, for once, as Souta had commented.

Then her eyes went inevitably to clash with fierce cold ones and her smile wavered.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her and it somehow made her lose it again!

The dance with him was a pain actually. She could sense the revolt in his frame as he held her but not that it matched hers! He seemed to burn her through and through and at that moment, it was…sexual. She had been kissed by immature guys on her dates but that was as far it went. With Sesshoumaru, even if he held her with a cold distance and disgust, she felt sex. Like he was doing it to her, right there! The tension was so thick that it could have been cut by knife! But soon, Souta came to the rescue and she danced away happily with him, her body still humming with the sudden flood in her hormone river!

She needed to be alone. For sometime. She could always come back just before the toasts began. She sat down and took deep breaths.

Later when she held her wrist up, there was a thin, fine cut and her eyes widened. It must have happened when Sesshoumaru gave her away to Souta! The cut was so thin that it had taken a lot of time to bleed! But it would leave a mark as Rin gasped at the sudden pain and gushing blood.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was about to make the speech when there was a call and a message.

He froze for a second as he read the message and he looked at Inuyasha, handing the phone to him and made it out of the hall.

Then he caught the scent of Rin and literally flew to her. She was bent, scrutinizing her hand and he noticed that fine line of mark that would stay forever! He didn't know why, but that seemed to give him some sadistic satisfaction but was shocked. He never went to extremes. But yesterday was the first.

Rin felt a shiver down her back and sensed the air crackle with…something. And she knew who it was behind her. Only one person had that 'mind-blowing' effect on her!

She looked at him and her face became defensive.

"I don't think we have anything else to say to each other." She bit out, her voice a croak and his eyes grew colder.

"No, human, but I do. From now on, I don't want you to be in my way anyhow. Better stay out or I will destroy your life and your loved ones. The next time I see you, you will be dead. I won't hesitate to kill you." He said, his voice dangerously low and Rin shivered the emotion that swelled up inside her.

Why was it that this demon to could evoke such strong emotions in her? And then she realized what it was between them.

And it rocked her as she felt the heat of his gaze on her.

She blinked and he was gone! Just gone!

"Rin!!" Souta's voice held urgency and she somehow collected herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the shattered expression on her face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked lamely and Souta hung his head.

"Bad news. The party has been cancelled." Souta said and she looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, Kagura died in car accident. She was pregnant! So...technically, two of them are dead!" Souta said.

Rin couldn't stop the loud noise that increased and she closed her ears to stop it.

She now realized what Sesshoumaru had said. And she wished she'd never seen him and prayed that she would never again see him.

But eventually, she fainted.

After that, Rin and Souta went to London to complete their bachelor's degree. Of course, Inuyasha's influence had helped them. Even Inuyasha and Kagome joined them there, Inuyasha's share of company was given to him, which he refused and he'd branched out to England. In fact, he was totally cut off from Japan and his half-brother who never bothered him anymore. He didn't stake his claim on his father's assets but became a self-made person.

Inuyasha enjoyed a normal life which he'd built it on his own with his mate and his two 'pups'!

* * *

But after five years, twist of fate was going to bring Rin and Sesshoumaru together. For her family was dead, and she was all alone, pregnant with Inuyasha's child! She has nowhere to go with people behind her to kill, not her, but the child she was carrying. And she has no other choice than to ask for help from the last person she'd ever wanted to meet. The only man who'd made an everlasting impression, whom she dreaded, hated even!

Sesshoumaru West!

* * *

A/N: Okay, hey! Don't jump to conclusions about Rin! I will explain it all when the actual story starts, eh? But then, you all are smart enough to put two and two together.

So? Is Sessh in character? I know Kagura is OOC but I wanted a character like that and didn't want to create altogether a new character so used her anyway!

Interpretation of Rin as a spirited girl who defends her loved ones…is not OOC I think. She is that way about Sessh and Jaken originally. Don't worry; she will become our good old Rin later in the story guys, so stick around.

Reviews please, how else will I know that you liked it and want the story to continue? Should I write a full blown story or you want me to leave it alone??

Review….onegai??

Ja ne!


	2. 1: Loss and flying pigs

**A/N:** Hey! First chapter posted here finally!! Woow! Thanks so much for all that response! So here's my Christmas GIFT to all of you! I wud luv to thank Darkness lady master, crystalphoenix19, sesshlover ,fluffycrush, rinya-sesshomaru, forme, Chibi chan, ketch19, Anime freak truckspan,Nikki, Rag Daz the Spaz Kat, anhimals! Nice names! Who am I kidding, look at my pen-name!

Std diclaimer applies!

**His black heart**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Rin stared at the report signed by Dr. Miroku Houshi. Inuyasha's best friend and her friend too. She opened it with shaking fingers and cursed inwards. Where was her so called strength when she needed it! Well, this was what she'd wanted right? She'd chosen to be in this situation. She had been given a choice, even in the last minute, but she had been the one to go ahead. She bit her lip until it pained and finally opened the report.

Positive. She was pregnant!

She closed the file, tears gushing out as she sat down on the couch. She had been nervous picking up the report from Miroku himself at the hospital. He'd given her a last chance looking at her nervous state. No, not nervous, she had been near her breaking point.

But she'd just smiled, if that was what it was, and had walked with head held high.

She remembered Inuyasha's shock when he'd first found out that she'd been a virgin at twenty three. But he'd had some sort of satisfaction in that piece of information even if he'd objected to her at first.

_"You are a virgin, Rin! I can't do this to you!" Inuyasha said._

_"Oh yeah! But you don't have much choice; do you, Inu-kun? What's wrong with me? I am twenty three, healthy female! Beautiful too, what else do you need?" Rin screamed and Inuyasha shook his head as he gathered her in his arms._

_"You...are like my pup!" Inuyasha said and she shook herself free from him._

_"Look at me Inuyasha. I am no more a nineteen years old, scaredy crow who'd come to London from Japan for the first time. Hear me; I have an English accent too! I have never considered myself your _pup_! And my size has..." Rin had been cut off by Inuyasha with a finger to her lips._

_He smirked as he ran his clawed thumb over her lower lip._

_"You know what? You have grown..." Inuyasha murmured with a suggestive gleam in his eye._

She had been pretty confident then, but why in the heaven was she losing it now! Now of all the time when the result was very damned positive confirming her pregnant status!

She leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha.

Thinking about him made her think of _him_. Even now, every time she looked at Inuyasha, she was thrown off guard as she saw someone else in place of Inuyasha. Someone taller, without marks, polished like a sparkling cut diamond, cold ruthless amber eyes...(any guesses?)

She'd never felt like this for any man, the feelings _he_ aroused in her was so strong and conflicting that left her a shaking mess even now, thinking about him. Strong as in she felt completely drained and conflicting as in...sheer lust and hate!

Just thinking of _him_ made her shiver and have a twist of pain in her stomach. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt guilty now that she was pregnant. Hadn't Kagura been pregnant when she died? Rin had heard bits and pieces of what might have happened and somehow, _he_ had blamed her totally for it.

My God, the last time she saw _him_, she was sure she was going to die.

Ha! What a joke, the two times she'd seen him, she felt like that. But _he_ had left an impression that would never be forgotten. Every guy she met, she kept subconsciously comparing them with him, she didn't know why, and then, she would eventually lose interest. In fact he'd rattled her so much that she'd been a total wreck on arriving here, London. She smiled, London was her home now. Where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Souta was away to Germany to study and attend a seminar on some archaeological find in Egypt! What a doctor did in history class was beyond her.

Doctor...Miroku-kun! She laughed at that. Oh yes, he'd been a major reason that she'd come out of that shell. He'd made her laugh and had become her best friend too! Inuyasha was always there to supervise for he was a first class pervert! She'd been speechless when he'd first asked her to bear his children. Kagome had slapped him then. The on another occasion, he'd asked Kagome herself to carry his progeny and Inuyasha had taken the credit then.

She laughed again at that memory.

Too bad, but now she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child and that had, in his own words, broken Miroku's heart! How melodramatic could he get!

Sesshoumaru West.

Oh great! Why did _his_ name pop up now? She shook her head. Well, he couldn't pop if he was there on her mind always. He was a fever in her blood, never to go. But there was no way she would meet him again. He was in Japan and here she was in England, totally cut off from him. She dreaded the idea of meeting him again. Hadn't he threatened that he would kill her! She shivered again.

And then concentrated on the offending report again. No, she was actually happy. But it was just that, something didn't feel right. She didn't feel...secure. Ever since _that _day, she'd felt different. Even if others tried to be normal with her on surface, she knew everything had changed beneath. She felt it too. Somewhere, somehow, the simple line had been crossed.

She sighed.

* * *

"Rinnie?" Kagome's voice called her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome!" She greeted her sister with a bear hug. Kagome frowned at the fierceness of her hug.

"You okay, pet?" Kagome enquired and Rin smiled brightly. She reached for the folder and thrust it into Kagome's hands.

Kagome opened it carefully and as she read, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Rin! I...really don't know...baby..." Kagome sobbed and Rin hugged her.

"It's okay. You told me it would be okay." Rin said and Kagome nodded.

"Let's get you to eat something huh? You need to eat properly now." Kagome said as she glanced at the prescribed diet in the folder.

Kagome whipped up quick omelets and pancakes along with a big bowl of fruit salad with heavy whipped cream.

Rin would have normally retched at the sight of it but now, it looked inviting. Besides, she was having a hanyou's child; it was different from human child.

What the hell!

She started to dig right in.

* * *

Just then the door burst open and Inuyasha ran in.

"Kagome, we have to go now, quick! And..." Inuyasha looked at Rin and paled.

"What? I am pregnant now so I am allowed to get fat!" Rin said defensively with mouth full of pancakes and whipped cream on her cheeks.

"Rin? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to be at Miroku's!" Inuyasha cried as he crossed the distance between them and gathered her into his arms. He licked off her cream and Rin squirmed. Kagome looked away, frowning.

That was right! Rin had to be at Miroku's!

Inuyasha took a deep breath of Rin's scent and smirked.

"You smell awfully great!" He crowed and Rin hit him playfully!

"But we have to get out of here." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded.

Shit, Rin being here spoiled the plans.

There was no time to dwell on that since they heard gun shots.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha panic stricken and he shook his head.

"Fuckin' bastards!" Inuyasha cursed and Kagome gave him a hot look.

She erected a barrier around the house, it was very weak but it would do for the time being.

"No swearing, I don't want my kids to get your tongue! And take her to the basement, I will call Miroku here." Kagome instructed and Inuyasha nodded.

He picked Rin up in one arm and leapt toward Kagome who had already turned to go for the phone. He pulled her against him hard and kissed her exactly.

"Take care, mate." He said and she nodded.

"Don't get killed." Inuyasha said and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Rin's white face.

Of course, Rin didn't have a clue what was going on. Hadn't they protected little Rin and Souta from their predicament! They'd tried to keep Rin and Souta in dark but it seems, _they_ were not going to allow that.

In fact, it was because of them that Kagome couldn't give Inuyasha, his ultimate happiness.

Kagome's face took a determined expression. She kissed Rin on top of her head fiercely and tried to control her bubbling emotions.

"Whatever happens Rinnie, I want you to live. Fight for yourself and this..." Kagome said with feelings as she pressed her hands at Rin's belly!

"I don't understand. What's going on? You talk as if..." But Rin was cut off as Kagome pressed her lips one last time on her forehead and squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"I will come for you, Kagome." Inuyasha promised as she was nearly out of ear shot. Kagome's momentary waver in her stride told that she'd heard him.

* * *

Inuyasha hurried Rin to the basement and made her sit on a chair.

"Here, have this." Inuyasha thrust at her a packet and it smelt of pan cakes and omelets. When had he packed this? But why was he giving her food at a time like this?

"Eat it and stay here. Don't know when you might eat. Miroku will come for you. Here, this will glow purple if it is Miroku who comes to get you. Or else, don't budge an inch whatever happens." Inuyasha instructed as he pulled off his necklace. Kagome's restraining necklace!

"How did you?" Rin asked surprised.

"It had been actually powerless for a long time now." Inuyasha smiled and Rin smiled.

Oh...he really loved Kagome for all he was! Why did that make her happy and altogether depressed?

"Okay. But what's happening?" Rin asked and Inuyasha reached for a drawer and drew out a gun along with a rusty sword.

Just then the door to the basement burst open and Inuyasha aimed his gun toward the entrance.

"Inuyasha?" Souta's voice was bordering on panic as lots of gun shots sounded with his arrival.

"Get you fanny down here, this minute Souta!" Inuyasha barked and Souta closed the door behind him and scrambled toward them.

"It's all hell above there. Kagome literally pushed me in here!" Souta exclaimed and Inuyasha leapt up the stairs.

"Souta, I want you to stay with your sister and protect her till Miroku comes. Then go with them, okay?" Inuyasha ordered but didn't wait for an answer.

"Do you know what is happening?" Rin asked and Souta shook his head.

"I don't know, but there are many demons as well as humans there with guns and weird looking weapons. As far as I can see, they're after Wests. Especially Inuyasha." Souta said and Rin shivered.

"Oh no! Why now?" Rin cried and hugged Souta instinctively as more bullets sounded. Souta cradled her protectively and soothed her.

"I don't know. Seems to me that Inu and Kags knew about it all along." Souta said and heard a tap on the door from the garden side.

"That must be Miroku." Rin piped as she saw the necklace grow a light purple.

"How do you know?" Souta positioned himself protectively in front of her.

"I know. Inuyasha told me when the necklace glows, its him. But...I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave Kagome and Inuyasha." Rin protested as Souta left her to open the door for Miroku.

Miroku came inside with a medicine box and a staff.

"Let's go." Miroku said and Rin backed away.

"No way. I am not going with you." Rin said and Miroku nodded.

"Hold her, Souta." He ordered as he opened his medicine box to get a dose of morphine.

"What are you doing?" She screamed as Souta grabbed her held her still as Miroku injected her.

"Relax, babe!" Miroku winked as she slowly closed her eyes.

Miroku lifted her as he slung his medicine box on his shoulder and did the same with Rin so that he could hold his holy staff.

"Let's hit the road." Miroku said and Souta shook his head.

"I stay here and fight." Souta said as he opened a chest and removed many sutras and bottles.

"What?" Miroku asked dumb founded. Souta hadn't been trained in priest ways. Kagome had kept Rin and Souta as human and normal as possible.

"I am a priest Miroku. And I can defend my loved ones. I picked it up abroad where people were willing to teach. Why do you think I kept running off for scholarships?" He smiled and Miroku nodded.

Souta was no boy to be saved. He was a man and couldn't be stopped when he'd already decided.

"Take care." Miroku said and Souta followed Inuyasha's steps.

"Keep her safe, Miro-san." Souta yelled as Miroku shut the door behind him.

"No..." Rin moaned and Miroku shook his head.

Great! She was all his for the time being.

He deposited her on the back seat and covered her with blanket before chanting something and going around his car once.

Then he settled himself in the driver seat and looked back.

She had to get to the air port where her flight was scheduled this evening. He'd leave her in Sango's care and see to it that the demons stayed away from her flight. But mostly, he knew Sango was enough besides, he wanted to go back to West's. He wanted to be with Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Just as they were about to get off the street and onto the main road, they heard an explosion that shook Rin from the drugging effect.

Their house was consumed by flames that seemed so angry as they reached for the sky.

"No..." Rin whispered.

The debris started to fall and minor explosions took place.

"No...no...no!" Rin shouted, her voice growing louder with each word.

"Kagome...Inuyasha...Souta..." She screamed but no tears came. Hell, no sound came from her!

She turned gulping, wide eyed to look at Miroku who was looking pale and stunned. Then he frowned as he looked at Rin and understood her plight. She was in shock.

But there was no time to grieve for his friends as he saw many demons coming their way.

He buckled Rin up, who sat there emotionless and he set the car in motion only to speed quickly away.

* * *

Sango looked at Rin who still hadn't spoken a word yet. She was ushering Rin through the customs as she kept a vigilant eye for trouble makers. She lost her friends and she was not going to lose Rin. She would get her to the flight safe.

"Here, hold this." Sango said as she thrust a bag in her hands.

Rin looked at her solemnly, and Sango smiled.

"It's the report. It will come in handy." She said and Rin nodded once, absently.

There was a flight call to Tokyo announcing that boarding had begun and Rin felt herself floating to that queue.

Wait, Japan?

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Sango who had stopped at the entrance, waving at her.

She frowned as Sango mouthed toward her bag.

* * *

Rin went along in confusion as she opened her bag and saw an envelope along with a file and her passport, visa and everything else necessary.

She pulled out the envelope and her heart skipped a beat. It was Kagome's handwriting addressed to her.

Rin was shown to her seat and was asked whether she'd like a drink. Rin shook her head and then stopped the flight steward.

"Gin and tonic, please." She said and if the steward was surprised, he didn't let it show.

She gulped down the drink with tears stinging her eyes and her hands shook as she opened the letter. She chose to forget that she was pregnant, for the time being.

_Dearest Rinnie,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that I am very far from you. I might be even dead and Inuyasha might not be able to reach you. It's very difficult to explain, but there are some people after us, especially the West family. I don't know what exactly the reason for their vendetta against the West is._

_Time is precious, so I am sorry I can't tell you more._

_But here is what I really want to tell you._

_Rin, I want you to be alive for our child. I don't know how to thank you for taking this step. It's too bad that I and Inuyasha can't be there with you. We had dreams but now, only you, even though you're alone, can fulfill them._

_You have to get Sesshoumaru West's help. I know, I understand what you might feel now. But there is no choice. He is the only West you know and since you are carrying Inuyasha's heir, a West, you have to go to him. Only he can protect you. Rin, PLEASE!_

_I am sorry._

_We love you a lot. Always._

_With hugs and kisses and 'Barbie dolls',_

_Kagome._

Rin was shocked. Utterly, totally.

If their death had stopped her heart form beating, her sister's request was tearing it apart.

Fear and apprehension gnawed at her insides. She desperately opened her bag and saw what else was there.

She smiled with gratitude, for her certificates were still intact. A bachelor's degree in telecommunications and masters in business with honors would certainly get her a job. A job to support her and the child. Her child now, totally. But, she didn't have a work permit! She would have to see to that.

There was no one in Tokyo now for her.

She silenced a voice that said she did have someone ruthlessly. Surely they won't be looking for her, she was just Kagome's sister. The pregnancy was a very secret affair and Miroku had kept it pretty confidential.

She racked her brains. Who could she call? Houjo? Yuka? Eri? Ayumi?

Sesshoumaru?

Pigs would fly!

* * *

Rin was tired by the time she checked into the hotel, which was a three star. She deliberately chose this so that she could avoid being spotted. By anyone who might recognize her. Even though she told herself it was because she feared the safety of the life she was carrying, she couldn't kid herself. She wanted to avoid all the chance of bumping into a certain tai-youkai!

As she took the key to her room on the fourth floor, she thought about her plan. She'd already applied for the work permit. She'd spoken to Sango who had cut her from taking her own name! Now, all she had to do was spend the money, which was quite a lot, very carefully. The credit card she had was paid by Sango's brother's account, so that nobody could trace her. Sango had enquired about _the_ brother, half brother actually. Rin had feigned innocence and Sango had given her a very good pasting. Rin's stomach rumbled and she blushed as few women passed by.

"Don't order room service, dear. There's a very good restaurant few blocks from here, an Italian one. We could save a seat for you." One of them spoke in perfect English. Rin frowned and was a little surprised how they'd known she was from their own country.

"Thanks, but no. I am very tired." Rin whispered as she hurried to her room.

She took a quick shower and slipped into the old clothes. She had to buy new ones, soon. She looked at the clock which showed half past two, in the morning! She didn't understand the time difference and decided that Sango must have put her in a special flight.

She sat down for a moment and let the memories wash over her. Yes, there was an acute pain in her chest. But no, she was not crying. She couldn't actually. She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Can you hear me baby?" She whispered and knew it was stupid. There was still time for ears.

"Aunty Rin is going to take very good care of you." She said anyway and decided she would try that Italian restaurant anyway!

* * *

She took her bag, it had everything she needed. She hurried down, remembering what the ladies had said. She enquired about the place at the reception and the handsome night-shift receptionist helped her.

She pulled her jacket close to her and walked. It was a little chilly. And then she felt uneasy. It was as if someone was watching her. She turned around to look, but the street was very deserted except for the lit up hotels and night clubs and restaurants. Must be the imagination working over time, she chided herself. But she quickened her pace never the less.

She had hardly seen the restaurant when she knew that she was, indeed, being followed. She turned around. That had been a mistake.

She saw a giant of a man, his eyes glowing an eerie green and his fangs shone in the lights. She started to run but felt a sting in her neck. She reached for her neck and pulled out a little dart. But she kept running, doubling her speed. She tried to yell but...damn! She just couldn't!

Just then the true horror descended and she opened her mouth to scream for all she was worth, but still, no sound came! But she was wheezing, whimpering but in hushed undertones. She took a turn and then again, evidently getting lost but she couldn't care.

Lastly, when she heard a flapping she looked up. The demon was right behind her, flying! If only he didn't have those eyes, fangs, wings and was not chasing her, he would have been very handsome. Not that he matched up to some other demon who had frightened her in any way!

She took another turn to dodge him but tripped on something and fell. She curled up into a ball as pain shot through her ankle and fired all way from there to her brain. She yelled out, but no sound as usual. Then she felt something warm and sticky behind her back and her eyes widened with fear. It was blood, her own blood. He had wounded her and she hadn't even noticed! As she crawled backward, the demon came down regally with a slight smile.

"Rin Higurashi. I could have left you if only you didn't smell like that." He said. His voice was mesmerizing. She could have liked that voice.

She shook her head. Why was thinking like this!

The demon laughed.

"One of charms of being born a demon." He said as if replying to her question.

"You are pregnant, aren't you? With that half breed's and that miko's child? That monk certainly has done a great job, making you so perfect." He lifted her up against his chest and smelt her again. Just like Inuyasha had.

"Being a virgin and pregnant is a toxic combination." He whispered as his tongue teased her ears and then her cheeks. Rin was paralyzed totally with fear.

"I am not prejudiced, I like females, generally. They want you killed, which I will do like I did to your precious Inu-kun, Kags and Souta but before that..." He said his intention evident as his claws shred her only clothing. He left her standing shivering, only in her underwear. His eyes raked over her and she turned red with mortification. She couldn't believe this! Yet she felt somehow detached. Her dear ones were dead, even Miroku was, she concluded as he'd taken his name. All was lost.

"You are so beautiful. You do know that someone else would, if not for me..." He whispered coming close to her. Rin looked at with fire in her eyes. The bloody demon was justifying what he was doing!

She took a step back for every step he took toward her. She came against a cold wall and winced as it hurt her already hurt and bleeding flesh.

"Sorry about that. I wouldn't have done that..." He said, his single claw tracing her belly, weight where the life was growing.

"Amazing...you are a walking temptation to any demon..." He said and Rin groaned. He was appraising her while contemplating rape!

She felt him tug and she dodged him, slipping again as her twisted ankle protested.

"It's broken..." He laughed and Rin closed her eyes in anguish. Still...no damned tears.

Then her eyes fell on a random painting on the wall and she gasped.

It was an abstract painting and...pigs were flying and had a glowing loop above their head like angels. They were flying over three babies and were blessing them.

Then it started, her tears. And so did sorrow and pain and anger for all the injustice!

As she mustered enough strength, she cried out and so did her voice. The spell broke and the demon was surprised.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried out, as a command, as a plea...almost. Rin could have died with embarrassment. After all that had happened and she felt, she had to shout_ his_ name?

* * *

"That's all I need." A wolf demon rasped as he jumped down the building to rescue the poor human female.

No, he knew her. She was Rin Higurashi, just as the demon had said. In fact, the demon had helped him to place her. The wolf demon and his mate were tracking this particular demon to eliminate him. But it had been a shock to find him following a female and trying to kill her. That too, this female.

She was Inuyasha's sister-in-law, he knew that. Had seen her in his wedding, dancing with his boss, Sesshoumaru West. And Sesshoumaru's blatant coldness and hatred for her had shocked him. But it was a long time ago. Now, that female was alone, all alone, Inuyasha and his family dead with what that demon had blurted out. But he had to be sure that it was her. The Rin who'd stood up to his boss, she had guts. She had slapped him, for heaven's sake!

She'd screamed his boss's name and that was enough.

It was not easy taking the demon out, His mate too had to survive a few blows. But finally, in a silent battle, he was killed.

"That's her?" His mate asked, incredulously. She had a hard time believing anyone could stand against Sesshoumaru West. And this excuse of a girl had stood up to him?

The wolf demon groaned inward.

"She smells too good." He commented and his mate had to agree. She smelt comforting and inviting.

"What do we do?" His mate asked.

"I have no idea. At least, she is safe with us." He said, thinking. His mate reached for the Gucci bag to get her id.

"What's in that?" He asked bending to inspect her closely. She smelt great, her body was small yet curvaceous. She looked a girl but was a woman in every sense. Wow! Mind blowing female indeed!

"Mm...ids, passport...certificates...hey! What do we have here?" His mate opened a folder with a hospital logo on it.

"Kouga...!" His mate called as Kouga wrapped the shivering body in his jacket and lifted her up.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"The child is not hers at all. It's Kagome's and Inuyasha's!" Ayame said, quite stunned.

* * *

**A/N**: No Sessh in sight, huh? He will be there in the next chapter, no worries! Besides, I have to build up for the right moment, when they meet, how they react….it's really nice, I can hardly wait! So be around people, and please do review. I will update soon with great response I get! Okay?

Sorry for the leading on with Inu/Rin side! That was…a little deliberate!

So review please!


End file.
